Helpless To Stop It
by Talented Torture
Summary: Schuldig, beats Nagi almost to death one night and Yohji is a witness, he takes the boy to the koneko and nurses him back to health, falling in love along the way. MAJOR VIOLENCE YohjixNagi SchuldigxNagi
1. Helpless

Nagi's POV  
  
It was Christmas time once again. The snow was drifting through the cold nighttime air. I was walking along a strip of shops looking in through the windows to gaze at the carefully put together displays. In my hand I carried a small white plastic shopping bag. It contained a Gackt CD. It was Schuldig's Christmas gift from me. I was playing some Gackt Mp3s one day, and my redheaded lover had mentioned that he rather liked the music. So from that moment on, I had decided to get the CD for him for Christmas. Now the holiday was only 3 days away and I couldn't wait. My teammates and I were going to spend the day together, then have a big fat dinner at the end of the day. It feels so weird to say that like we've all become a family or something. But actually I don't mind it. We really HAVE become a family.  
  
After inhaling a long refreshing breath, I pass by the bar at the edge of all the shops, and head home.   
  
Yohji's POV  
  
Ahhh…Boy does this cold air feel good after being in that cramped, hot bar for hours on end. After a nice stretch I stand and look around. Hm. It's started snowing again. Just as I was about to start walking towards my car at the end of the block and go home, the chibi Schwarz member walked past me, a shopping bag in hand. Well, that's something you don't see every day. I quickly decided to follow him since I was going that way anyway.   
  
When Nagi reached the old apartment building in the center of the block, he turned and went down the dead end alley where the door leading inside was. I stopped, hiding my body from view on the other side of a random car parked conveniently in front of the alley. I was surprised when Schuldig came outside before Nagi could reach out to open the door. He stood there and stared down at Nagi with a scowl. Nagi didn't seem to notice.  
  
Nagi's POV  
  
It startled me when my koibito came outside to meet me before I could even get to the door. But I recovered quickly and waved. "Hi Schu!" I smiled holding up my shopping bag. "Look! I got your Christmas present tonight!" Schuldig cocked his head slightly and looked at the bag. With a smile I walked forward and wrapped my arms around my love. I wasn't prepared for what happened next. Schuldig placed one hand on the back of my head and the other on my shoulder in what I THOUGHT was a loving embrace…. until the hand on my head tightened in a fistful of hair and the hand on my shoulder shoved me away so roughly that I fell onto the concrete below me. "Ow! Schuldig? Why did you do that?? Are you angry because I wasn't home to do research on that new group of people with powers? I know Brad said it would be better if WE found THEM before THEY found US, but I didn't think a one day break would hurt anything. I'm sorry ok? Ill go in and work on it right now…" I said standing and brushing the dirty snow off of my clothes. I started walking for Schuldig and the door again when he grabbed me by the front of my shirt and threw me against the brick wall across from us. "SCHU!" I cried as my head cracked into the bricks. By the time Schu had pulled me off the wall and tossed me to the ground again I was seeing double. I didn't try to get up this time, for I was scared of what would happen if I did. I watched my lover stumble over to the dumpster at the end of the alley and pick up a broken broom handle that was leaning against it. By then I had begun to cry. "Schu…no…what are you doing?" But Schuldig didn't answer me. Instead he wobbled back over to where I was lying in the snow, drops of blood staining the area under my head.   
  
Schuldig stared down at me for a moment, and I what I saw in his eyes confused me so much. There were tears in his eyes. He was crying as he raised the broomstick and then brought it down on my chest as hard as he could. I screamed and tried to cover my body. No matter what the situation, I had promised myself I would never ever use my powers against my teammates and especially not against my lover.   
  
Time seemed to go in slow motion as Schuldig beat me with the broom handle. I could feel my life growing shorter and shorter with every blow of the heavy wood against my body. I felt like I was lying in pieces. I could feel blood beginning to pool in my mouth and I was gradually becoming weaker and weaker.  
  
I could feel that my right hand was shattered, because I couldn't move it. Tunnel vision was beginning to set in. 'No! No I cant faint! Schuldig…Please…I love you…help me…don't cast me away… I cant leave you...I CANT!'  
  
Right before the darkness took over I looked up at my love one last time and watched the pain in his eyes and the tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you Schu…"  
  
Yohji's POV  
  
I was frozen in place. Shock couldn't even BEGIN to explain the surprise coursing through me. After Nagi had collapsed Schuldig dropped the stick and stared down his battered, beaten lover's form before letting out a sob and stumbling backwards. He slid down the wall by the door and then passed out. Nagi's small frame lay in the blinding white snow stained with blood. I walked back onto the sidewalk and stood at the mouth of the alley. The boy was pale from blood loss…. and he wasn't moving.  
  
Schuldig had killed him. 


	2. Tenshi

Yohji's POV  
  
Its never been easy for me to see a child dead. Even though this one is my rival, I'm still hurt by a pang of guilt in my heart. The pool of blood around his head is small, but there never the less.   
  
I force myself to walk forward so I can say a small prayer for him. When I reach him his eyes are open just a crack and his mouth is open slightly. His eyes are cast into space, staring up into the sky.   
  
I kneel beside him and look him over. He was so young. It makes me sad to know that he never got to know the life of a normal child. As I take the boy's cold hand in mine, I glance over to Schuldig. He's still slumped against the wall with his head tilted, unconscious.   
  
A gust of wind blows through, howling lowly, and carrying a few lonely snowflakes with it. That was when it happened. Nagi's hand twitched and his whole body was wracked with a shiver.   
  
Wide eyed, I looked up at his face in time to see him blink. My God… Nagi was still alive.   
  
I made a quick decision to get him out of there and get him back to the koneko. There I would be able to help him, and call the kritiker paramedics. "Its ok little one…you're gunna be ok…" I said slinking my arm around his shoulders and pulling him slowly into a sitting position. The blood in his mouth drizzled out and onto his shirt in a good sized stream. "Fuck…" I mumbled hooking my other arm under his knees. I then picked him up, took one last look at Schuldig, and began to run for my car.   
  
Once he was in safely I too got in and drove off as fast as I could get away with. Halfway there, I heard a small hiccupping sound and saw Nagi drizzle out another mouthful of blood. This wasn't good. He was loosing it too quickly.   
  
Turning back to the road I sped up even more. With one hand I held the wheel, with the other I held Nagi's cold little hand.   
  
Finally my drive is over as I park haphazardly in front of the Koneko. After coming around to the passenger's side I quickly but gently pick up Nagi and turn to the building, kicking the front door open with my foot and bursting into the living room. Ken and Aya were sitting there watching TV and jumped up the moment I was in the room. "Help me!" I call laying the Schwarz assassin on the living room floor. "Ken go call kritiker tell them its an emergency! Aya, go get the oxygen tank…" I ordered beginning to undress the thin boy.   
  
One would have no idea how beat up Nagi was until seeing his bare, bruised skin. There were horrible welts all over his little body. Very big, PAINFUL looking ones. You could see bumps on his chest where his ribs had been broken.   
  
Finally Aya returned with the oxygen tank. I put the mask over Nagi's nose and mouth and turned the thing on.   
  
By that time Ken had hung up the phone and come back to the living room. "The Medical team will be here soon with the mobile surgical unit. They said that moving Nagi more then necessary will endanger his life."  
  
"Its already in danger Ken… He's dangling by a thread. This is serious." I said petting the boy's hair as he lay staring up at me, blinking every few moments. When tears spilled from his eyes I was surprised. I don't know WHY it surprised me, but it did.   
  
After another few minutes the medical team arrived. Aya let them in and they lifted Nagi onto a stretcher and wrapped him up in a blanket. After replacing the oxygen with anesthesia they took his outside without delay and loaded him into the truck.. By then he was knocked out cold.  
  
While they were working on putting Nagi back together, I walked into the house to talk to my teammates.   
  
I sat down on the chair beside the couch and sat back. My teammates were looking at me. They wanted to know what was going on, and I had to tell them. I leaned forward and folded my hands in front of me, my elbows resting on my knees. "If you both had seen….what I had to see tonight, there's no doubt in my mind that you would've done the same thing. I watched Schuldig beat Nagi senseless with a broken broom handle. He beat the poor boy right into the ground, Nagi hadn't even done anything wrong. He had just come home, and gave his koibito a hug, and then Schu tried to kill him. After he was done, he just…collapsed. It was so strange…   
  
Meanwhile  
  
Schuldig's POV  
  
Slowly I opened my eyes. I felt cold…extremely cold. MY head was pounding. After fully awakening I realized I was out in the alley on the ground. Why? Why was I out--- wait…why is there blood on the snow? I sat up and rubbed my eyes. There was a small white plastic bag next to the stained snow.   
  
I picked it up and looked inside. It was a CD. 'Hm…that's odd….who would throw out a brand new CD? Its still in its wrapper too' after plucking the CD from the bag, my blood ran cold as I realized who it was from. "Nagi…" I whispered. My eyes filled with tears as I took in the scene. The broken broom handle, the blood, the CD thrown aside and forgotten. "God no…my…my baby. I didn't do this! I didn't I couldn't! I would never hurt him…EVER. Please lord tell me I didn't kill my baby……NAGIIIII!!" I began to sob.  
  
I shot up from my spot on the ground and ran inside. Brad was the first person I saw and I ran up to him and grabbed him by the jacket. "Nagi….WHERE'S NAGI!" I yelled, the tears of fear streaming down my face. "Schuldig….you nearly killed him. Weiss took him and I let them because I believe he'll be safe….away from you…"   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!" I shrieked collapsing to my knees in front of Brad. "I DIDN'T HURT HIM! IT WASN'T ME!! Please! GOD no! PLEASE I would never hurt him! Never NEVER…I'D NEVER HURT MY LOVE! PLEASE! BELIEVE ME!" Brad backed up a step, totally floored by my actions. "Schuldig! Get a hold of yourself. My visions are never wrong! You beat him as hard as you could! Almost to death. If Balinese hadn't been there, Nagi would've died right there in the snow." I sat kneeling on the floor covering my mouth with my hands. My whole body was quivering as Brad told me what he saw me do to my little love in his vision. I shook my head no and choked out a few sobs. "It wasn't me Brad…It wasn't me…"  
  
Back at the Koneko  
  
Yohji's POV  
  
By the time I was done relaying the story to my teammates, the medical team were finished putting Nagi back together. A paramedic carried the boy inside and Ken showed him to my room where Nagi was deposited on my bed to rest. As Ken was coming back in the living room, he found me talking to the doctor.  
  
"Nagi had four broken ribs, all of which have pins in them now, after a day or two of rest, he should be able to lay on his side or do things such as cough without too much discomfort. His right wrist is broken, and there's a cast on it that needs to stay there for several months. He's also cracked the bone right HERE on his leg." Said the doctor pointing to the middle of the thigh on his right leg. " That too has pins in it, he needs to stay off of it for several months as well. The concussion on the back of his head is mild but be expecting him to have some serious migraines. Oh, and that reminds me, here are some pills for his pain in general. He's definitely going to be sore."   
  
"Thanks doc…."  
  
"If there are any problems you know who to call."   
  
"Yep, thanks for all your help." I said waving as the doctor left. When he was gone, I said goodnight to Aya and Ken and went upstairs to tend to Nagi.  
  
When I got into my room, Nagi was lying on my bed in his boxers, still knocked out from the anesthesia (his clothes were too bloody to keep). After changing into my pajamas, I crawled into bed next to the boy and propped my head on my arm, just watching the little one sleep. I still can't understand why anyone would want to hurt someone they love like that. What was Schuldig thinking? Nagi hadn't done anything wrong. He just came home and said hello to his love, the one he was supposed to be safe with and almost died instead.  
  
I jumped when I felt something cold touch my face. I looked down and realized that Nagi was awake and had his icy little hand touching my cheek. Then I realized I had been crying.   
  
I rubbed my eyes and looked down at Nagi. He started to talk but I couldn't understand him with the mask over his face. I pulled it off for the moment and the he started again. "Temae… Kami no tenshi…" there was a short but heavy silence. "Watakushi no tenshi." I opened my mouth to speak, but I could form no words. What was I supposed to say to something like that. What was one supposed to respond to "You are God's angel…my angel…"  
  
I gave up on trying and brushed his hair out of his face instead. "Sleep now Nagi…I'll be here when you wake up." And Nagi did just that. 


End file.
